Get Well Soon
by EternalFlame401
Summary: Kai catches a cold so Miwa takes care of him.


Hey! School's been a killer but I'm still trying to write in between. So let's keep this short and simple! Also, I'm working on another fic, this time the genre as Crime for AsterDragElf! Sorry to say that it won't be up any time soon, but I wanted to let you know that I'm definitely working on it!

Kai's pretty OOC but I can't imagine him sick otherwise... Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Don't own CFV or its characters.

* * *

><p><span>Get Well Soon<span>

A Cardfight! Vanguard fic

"Achoo!"

The sound of Kai's sneeze echoed throughout his room. Miwa sighed and handed him a tissue. Kai took it from him gratefully and unceremoniously blew his nose before throwing the dirty tissue into the garbage can next to his bed.

"Thanks for this Miwa..." he said, in between coughs. Miwa shook his head.

"Don't mention it. I still can't believe you got sick because you were staring at a cat in the rain." Kai blushed and looked away, coughing lightly.

"Shut up," he mumbled. Miwa grinned and grabbed the thermometer. He stuck it close to the brunet's mouth and poked it lightly. Kai grumbled but opened his mouth to let Miwa place the thermometer in his mouth. Miwa smiled and left the room to make some soup for the sick brunet.

* * *

><p>Miwa sprinkled some chopped vegetables into the pot and let it heat itself for a while. He leaned back on the counter. He could still remember how panicked he was when Kai hadn't come to school the other day and, out of his mother hening tendency, had decided to check up on him, only to find the teal eyed boy passed out on the floor, cheeks glittered bright with fever. He had immediately brought the boy to bed and taken care of him until he had woken up. Upon his return to reality, Kai had immediately questioned why he was there, only to end up apologising for inconveniencing the blond. Eventually, Miwa had gotten the reason behind Kai's sickness and once he found out, he had spent a good ten minutes laughing and being subjected to Kai's death glare. Miwa was immediately brought out of his reverie by his soup. He poured a generous amount into Kai's bowl and brought it back to the brunet.<p>

Kai gratefully took the warm soup from Miwa's hands and sipped it, grateful for the warm liquid flowing down his sore throat. He quickly finished off the rest of the soup and thanked Miwa for the meal. The blond smiled and waved off the thanks. Kai closed his eyes and Miwa brought his forehead to Kai's.

"Hmm... you still have a fever. Hold on, I'll get you some medicine." Miwa turned and left the room again, not noticing the pale brunet turn even paler than normal. When Miwa returned, he found Kai hunched up in the covers, seemingly hiding from him. Miwa set the medicine and spoon down on Kai's bedside table before sitting on the bed and placing a hand on Kai's covered head.

"Kai... do you not like medicine?" he asked slowly, almost unable to contain his amusement. Kai growled and came up from under the covers.

"Not another word, Miwa," he threatened as he hid himself again. Miwa couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He paid no attention to the glare that Kai was staring him down with. After a couple of minutes, Miwa wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh man... that was funny. But really Kai, you need to take this. It'll help you get better faster." The brunet stubbornly shook his head from underneath his covers and as he did so, he coughed; a deep cough that was filled with phlegm. Miwa sighed. Kai's stubbornness was sometimes one of his best traits, but now was not one of those times. Miwa let a small grin show on his face when he thought of a brilliant idea to get Kai to comply.

* * *

><p>"Kaii~ I'll buy you Vanguard packs if you take it..." he teased. Upon hearing that, the brunet immediately tensed and looked back to the blond, intrigued now.<p>

"How many?" the sick boy asked. Miwa grinned. _Now_ they were getting somewhere. He grabbed the spoon and began to pour some medicine into it.

"Let's say... 5 packs?" he offered. The clogs in Kai's head were turning, calculating whether or not this was a good deal. Sharp teal eyes turned back to him in a moment.

"10," Kai said simply. Miwa clicked his tongue. Now was another time when Kai's stubbornness was not exactly welcome.

"7," Miwa retorted back. He watched in mild amusement as Kai childishly crossed his arms over his chest and pouted a little.

"9. Take it or leave it." Miwa rolled his eyes. He could've sworn that he was the one making a deal but it seemed Kai had other ideas.

"Fine, fine, you win. 9 packs. Now take your medicine," he said as he handed the filled spoon to the brunet. Kai still grimaced and sniffed it tentatively, as if checking for poison. Miwa snickered. Kai really seemed like a cat sometimes and it was always absolutely hilarious. Kai furrowed his brow and downed the entire thing in one gulp. He handed the spoon back to Miwa, who watched on with amusement.

"How's it taste?" he teased. He watched as Kai made the smallest of grimaces and retorted,

"Like crap." Miwa laughed.

"You know it says on the box it's supposed to be grape flavoured." Kai made a face and Miwa laughed in amusement. The brunet had become more open ever since Aichi had come back. Now, he would smile in public and wasn't as cold to others. Miwa left to put away the medicine and wash the spoon.

When he came back, he found Kai lying down on his bed, arm over his face, covering it from view. Miwa tilted his head to the side, confused. Kai looked over and simply mouthed "vomit" before bending over to the side of his bed and throwing up his soup. Miwa was instantly beside him, rubbing his back in slow circles, comforting him. When Kai finished, he coughed and asked for water for his burning throat. Miwa complied and came back shortly with a full glass of warm water. Kai quickly gulped it down and handed the cup back to Miwa. The blond accepted it and but his palm to Kai's forehead.

"Hmm... your fever has gone down some. Take a nap ok? I'll be here tidying things up." He watched Kai nod sleepily and slip into a light slumber, even breaths echoing in the small room. Miwa smiled and pulled the blanket over Kai's sleeping form.

"Get well soon."

* * *

><p>How was it? Good? Bad? Drop a review!~<p> 


End file.
